


【卡瓦尼右位】庆祝片段

by Wyrmbane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrmbane/pseuds/Wyrmbane
Summary: 代发，原作者狐狸曼联众搞卡姐片段，涉及一点点苏卡出现人物:波霸，b费搞卡瓦尼，注意避雷
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	【卡瓦尼右位】庆祝片段

卡瓦尼的长发被身后的黑皮男人揪住，眼睛前的布料使视野一片昏暗，只能透过缝隙隐约看见更衣室的灯光，他还不熟悉队友的声音，分不清围绕自己的调笑声都属于谁，只知道自己的脑子里在燃烧着，药物的效果起得很快，他的下身不需触碰已经支起了小帐篷。轻易撬开水润的嘴唇，他们今晚的功臣毫无反抗之力，任由男人的手指夹着自己的舌头玩弄，喉结上下滚动，口水止不住地顺着硬挺的下颚线流下被不知是谁舔去。

下场后还兴奋着的神经让他没在意是谁递来的水接过灌下，完全摄入了溶在里面的粉末，庆祝中摇晃的身体被自己误认为体能的下降还在自嘲，直到在淋浴间泛起病态的潮红，红魔的新晋前锋才意识到不对。

贴着瓷砖慢慢滑下，中途就被截住，一双手扣在肩膀下揽住了卡瓦尼的双臂，将被药物影响失力的光裸美人从小隔间拖出来架起在起哄的队友中间展示。

“别担心埃迪，只是一些助兴的小玩意。”

听不清谁在说话，意识飘忽着上升，试图抓住什么稳住自己的手抬起又不受控制地垂落，耳边除了拉长的淫笑便是自己的喘息。冰凉的手贴到泛红的躯体上让卡瓦尼呻吟出声难耐地贴上去试图缓解燥热，身后的黑皮男人吹了个刺耳的口哨，而后，乌拉圭前锋的耳垂被湿润柔软的触感进犯。

他不知道自己做错了什么，或许是英足总对于自己污蔑般的处罚理由，让这位刚抵达英格兰大陆的南美前锋被困在不算善意的饥饿队友中，卡瓦尼试着张开嘴辩解，但口中的手指夹着舌头不放，仅仅让他发出些意义不明的呜咽。

这声呜咽给了围观的人群一个信号，柔软的胸部被托起大力揉捏，眼神迷离的卡瓦尼被博格巴抱着坐在黑皮男人的腿间，硬挺的鸡巴紧贴着他的下身。

脑袋被动作带着后仰，脖子暴露着喉结靠在身后男人的肩膀上，大口喘息着试图抬起胳膊挡住被情欲覆盖的脸，被面前身影恍惚的队友轻笑着按下。饱满的胸肌被不断玩弄，很快乳头被搓揉到挺立，卡瓦尼不知道自己现在仰着头双腿大张的样子有多色情，还在呢喃着“别这样”的字眼。

反而更激起了男人们的征服欲，费尔南德斯轻轻在南美人的胸前抽打一下，听着男人的喘息提高变成叫喊，指尖捏住了变成熟红色的凸起，满意地看着他们的美人抽着气的声音染上情色。

光影浮在眼前，在被男人含上乳头的片刻，眼眶里蓄上了生理盐水，湿漉漉的失焦眼神让博格巴忍不住就着前锋结实的大腿开始摩擦自己的鸡巴，“埃迪，你在巴黎也是这样逆来顺受的婊子吗？工资里有多少是付给你这对奶子的 嗯？”

更衣室内下流地吵闹起来，英语不太熟练的男人只能轻声地说着“please”，摇着头请求队友别再说那些淫荡的词语。啃着他乳头的费尔南德斯抽出空回了催促自己的队友句脏话，舌头舔着牙齿露出个在南美人看来扭曲的微笑，“看看你埃迪，下面都湿了，是被法国人还是乌拉圭人操熟了你饥渴的小屁股？”

卡瓦尼没有反驳，只是烧红了脸，脑子里难得清明了一瞬，虽稍纵即逝已足够抓住一丝线索顺着抽离思绪——训练营里纠缠的两个身影，交换着比南美的湿热气候还热情的吻，正留着微长头发的他伏在短发的强壮青年身上，后穴里咬着粗大的阴茎起伏，被躺在床上的男人笑着温柔地向后捋了把他掉下的发茬，整理到耳后。

天旋地转，括约肌被突破的触感拽回了神游的卡瓦尼，惊叫声被黑皮中场的嘴唇粗鲁地堵住，舌头被卷住撬开了微张的牙齿，空虚的后穴被手指搅动着扩张的填充感让他蜷起脚指，被面前的队友更加打开大腿举起，抚摸着肠道的指腹刮了刮穴壁，就让现在敏感的不得了的南美人乖乖把腿盘在男人腰间。

“埃迪，巴黎的年轻人都是这么吸允你的乳头？呵呵，奶水足够喂饱他们么。”

又是一个陌生声音加入，无法回答的男人被激得加紧后穴，反而被手指碰到了敏感处，好不容易攒下的力气被消耗在推开亲吻着自己中场身上，向后踉跄着倒下还是被博格巴接在怀里摩挲着耳垂，看着南美美人无用地咬着嘴唇掩藏自己抑制不住呻吟的表情，忍不住凑过去咬上去。

饥渴的后穴终于被顶开，让在场人硬的不能更加的色情呻吟脱离卡瓦尼的嘴巴，鼓励着后穴里的坚挺直接操到深处，随即大开大合地埋头干起来。许久未被满足的肠肉讨好地咬紧侵略者，费尔南德斯骂着脏话畅快地欺负那块软肉，被填满的南美人带着哭腔吐出优美的呻吟，夹杂着西班牙语被听得懂的男人红着眼咬在胸前。

身为中场的男人擅长抓住时机，黑色的鸡巴摩擦在被各种液体打湿的臀缝间，龟头顶在已经被鸡巴撑满的穴口，前液将南美前锋的下体搞得更加凌乱。

卡瓦尼在未来的搭档射精时再次被吻住，交合中他已经被操射一次，小腹黏糊糊的，更衣室里恒定的温度还是让他觉得发凉，精液被抹开在腿根，手指伸进流着白浊的后穴，两指分开在穴口向众人展示发肿的肠肉是如何蠕动着吐出男人射入的东西。

观察猎物一般淫荡的笑声环绕在卡瓦尼的大脑。


End file.
